buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Advice on an Abygale Decklist
So I'm not sure if this post will be seen by many, since the last time I did a Decklist on here, it was a Jackknife list from just after the first (and only) Character pack was released. However, I wanted to get anybody's opinion on my Abygale deck, and would appreciate any questions, tips and advice on it. A few things though before I write the list. Firstly; This deck is purely designed to Mill out my opponent. Damage is not widely considered and Monster removal is for defensive purposes. Secondly; I have been using this deck, tweaking and fixing it, for a while now. This deck is one I am going to be using in competitive play, including an upcoming tournament I will be attending. I will also explain all of my choices in which cards I am playing, why I chose not to play certain other ones, and once again, while no one is required to answer, I would appreciate any advice about it. So here is my Decklist, in Monster, Spell, Item and Impact/Impact Monster order: Size 1: Harbinger of Death Black Dragon, Abygale x 2 This form of Abygale was originally my Buddy for this deck, however I have reduced the number to 2 and removed the Buddy status. The reason why is because, while it is indeed a very powerful Size 1 creature, the 1 Gauge Call Cost became too heavy and too much of a burden to continue with 4 in the deck. However, the ability of this form of Abygale cannot simply be overlooked as, it provides a very large pressure issue on the opponent to not allow Abygale to hit. Its low defence, like all other creatures in this deck, is its downfall, but there are cards to reinforce it in different ways below. Black Twin-headed, Skarv x 4 Now honestly, read this cards ability before you question why I use 4 of this. For the mere price of its destruction, easily brought about by either player, it can destroy any Size 2 or less monster on my Opponents field. This changes how my opponent may want to handle a situation during battle. While it is not as useful against Size 3 decks, it can easily be Sideboarded out or even left in for its Move ability. Black Panoply, Abygale x 4 (Buddy) This Abygale, like the previous one I mentioned, is dangerous in it's own way, providing constant milling regardless of whether it stays on the field or is removed. It lacking a Call Cost also makes it much more easier to use than Harbinger Abygale, and its ability to avoid its attacks being nullified providing the opponent has a certain number of cards in the drop zone, really can get pressuring in the late game. While this deck does not focus on damage, this Abygale can fill the gap for whatever damage I need. Black Diadem, Zacrown x 2 The Gauge in this deck can often be my downfall if I have to budget. So Zacrown helps out with any situation where I'm lacking in it, not much else I can say about it really. Size 2: Black Demon Swordsman, Vader x 4 The resurrect effect that Vader provides makes this one of the best cards I can top deck in dire situations. He can resurrect any Size 1 BD on his Call, which can allow me to grab any card I could need to fix a situation. Having 4 allows me to not have to worry about charging any Size 1's I might need later. Black Catastrophe, Gataclysm x 4 The move ability, combined with his "On destruction, mill 2 cards" makes him a very viable defence card, combined with 6000 power and 2 crit, this card is one of my favourites to call at the start of a game. I can't personally see anything wrong with this card. Spells: Black Dragon Shield x 4 I don't think there's really a need to explain why, in this meta of Impact Monsters and "Cannot be Nullified" Cards, this feels like a requirement to run 4. Black Cloth Blade x 4 Again, I don't think there is a reason to explain why. I prefer this card over Midnight Shadow due to it's mill ability and my center is usually open anyway. Gale Destruction x 3 Death Grip that can mill 2 cards if Abygale is my Buddy, why not? Once again, I'm not sure an explanation is needed regarding this card. Abyss Symphony x 3 Another I shouldn't need to explain. 4 is too many, 2 is not enough. That's the gist of it. Noble Sacrifice x 3 This card, I feel may need explaining a little. Some players may prefer Devil Stigma as it is free to cast, and I agree absolutely, but this card is slightly better for my deck for a few reasons. Firstly, the destruction effect of one of my BD to trigger not only this card, but the effect of my BD if it has one. Secondly, I often find my deck has difficulty in catching up during the late game, life and hand wise. Using this, an attack can be stopped, effects can be triggered and I can plus off this card all at once. It simply provides what I need as opposed to what Devil Stigma provides. Million Edge x 2 I felt that running too many of this clogged my hand with them, plus sometimes I simply cannot afford to pay that 1 life. One of the reasons I play Noble Sacrifice, for the life gain. Black Drain x 2 Before anyone asks why this is at 2. Simple. Once per turn, and is a terrible top deck in most situations. It's a great card, just not so great, in my opinion, to run at more than 2. Black Revenger x 2 This was a required card in my opinion. BD have awful defence to compensate for their high power and abilities, and in the late game, this card can bring me back into a winning position. Early game, this card is near useless, and is mostly charged, hence why I run so few. Items: Blood Drain Sword, Bloody Fate x 4 I prefer using this weapon over any Scythes simply because it can provide such a pain for the opponent. Do they let this weak attack hit and let me draw, or block it to allow stronger ones through. You'd be surprised how many people have blocked this but allowed Harbinger Abygale to hit. While the Scythes provide mills or bonuses from the drop zone, this card allows me to replenish my hand, which an Abygale deck tends to run out of quickly. Impact Monsters: Abygale, Unlimited Death Drain x 3 This card. In a deck focused around mill, this should be a given. 10 mills, and draining 2 life to give to myself. I often find this card can help me win via deckout more than damage. So that's it. Let me know what you all think and any suggestions you might have. Heck, I'll take any criticism you might have if any. But thanks for taking the time to read this list and post. Category:Blog posts